happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valhalla and Tophet
|-|Character= Valhalla and Tophet are the cryptid investigator duo of a common Degu stepsister and a hybrid between Pygmy possum and common Degu stepbrother, they are living in the Happy Tree Town and having cases that ready to investigate. Aside from being investigator, they are brewers and selling their creation drinks in black market. Physical appearance Valhalla has a small yet average figure, a pair of squinted eyes that have dim-grayish lilac eye pupils when opened, fluffy fur tufts on both side of her cheeks and top of her head as hair, a fang pokes out from her mouth, an orange nose, a slender fluffy tail. Meanwhile Tophet has small yet average figure body, brown spots marking on his eyes, ears and limbs, a pair of brown eye pupils, fuzzy fur tufts on both side of his cheeks and top of his head as hair, a fang pokes out from his mouth, an orange nose, a long possum-like tail. In their main outfits; Valhalla has orange scarf, grayish blue shirt and dim-grayish lilac skirt with stockings and mitten gloves. Tophet, on the other hand, wears an orange sweater and a pair of dim-grayish lilac pants. Personality and traits Despite of their names, they are the polar opposite of them; Valhalla is shown to be "extremely sweet as sugar pie but internally deceiving and pretty bloodthirsty" and Tophet describes as "discourteously bitter and peevish, however, has much concerned on others and inaudibly friendly". Valhalla has high interests in witchcraft and attempts to summon demons out from the Nether, wishing to oversee the town with it, meanwhile Tophet is on his way of collecting documents and fossils to reveal the exciting results of the cases. Both have different interests but always the same. Even if they both can be helpful, there are trials and errors in their actions at some occasions, it doesn't help with Valhalla's witchcraft can be dangerous if having contact with other witchcraft users. Not only that, Tophet is worried when his stepsister has gone too far with magic and even trying to hide the bizarre things from her, much to Valhalla's dismay. They always get in argument in some occasions and will taking a while to try them be back again. |-|Relationships= In construction |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *Choo Choo Here We Ghost Featuring *In construction Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #Choo Choo Here We Ghost - Crushed by a passenger car. Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts Valhalla *Ghastly - 1 ("Choo Choo Here We Ghost") *Eerie - 1 ("Choo Choo Here We Ghost") Tophet *In construction Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *They originally meant to be twins but it has been changed due to some reasons. *They both are allergic to birds, pecans, and eggs. *Tophet's new design has resemble of pumpkin spice latte. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments New_Sugar_%26_Spice.jpg|2016-2017 IMG_20180830_150811.jpg|2018 1559276278549.png|2019 Episode images 1563038791463.png|Valhalla casts a spell unto the wraiths. 1563124326942.png|Definitely, the "most normal" thing has ever happened in Tophet's daily life. Fanarts Miscellaneous dvd118.png Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Rodents Category:Marsupials Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Brown Characters Category:Small characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives Category:Season 118 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Renamed Category:Redesigned characters